


【猿美】猎犬·番外

by yukiii97



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiii97/pseuds/yukiii97
Summary: 故事发生在正片之后（想来点甜甜的东西）顺便爽了想爽的亿、普雷
Relationships: 伏见猿比古/八田美咲
Kudos: 4





	【猿美】猎犬·番外

对于伏见来说，剿灭作战结束后迎接他的简直是地狱生活。原本他以为能够抱着美咲安安心心做梦，快快乐乐睡觉。然而对已弃主脑的任务交接，以及数不清的述职报告都冷酷无情的告诉他。  
呵，想要享受温柔乡？门都没有。  
于是伏见先生只得低气压的一边“啧啧啧”，一边光速消灭手边一摞又一摞的文件。  
就这么熬了将近一个周，伏见终于撂挑子不干了。他随便找了一个理由称病，接着熟练地绕过Scepter 4属地所有的监视岗出了部回家。

八田并不在家。  
这个事实对于伏见来说有些意外。不过八田的精神体倒是在家守着。  
伏见蹲在玄关揉着八田的圣马可狮。三次进化虽然使他的形体有一些变化，但是仍然没有达到八田预期的效果。伏见还记得从虫星坑里出来时八田还抱怨它怎么长大了还是这么小。  
至于八田给它取名猴子？呵，伏见怎么可能叫出这个名字。  
“啧，你还能有什么事？你的述职报告都是我给写的。这个时候你不在家能在哪？”  
伏见低声自言自语。圣马可狮抖着耳朵，甩着尾巴。它拿爪子刨着伏见的裤脚，企图对他的话表示不满。然而伏见并没有意会到小狮子的意思，他只当是小狮子在撒娇。他弯着腰抱起了八田的小狮子。  
对，即便是三次进化，八田的精神体大小仍然在伏见能够抱起的范围之内。  
小狮子撑着爪子怼在伏见的脸上，混身写满了拒绝。不过这种拒绝并没有什么卵用。伏见在小狮子震惊的目光下淡定的他给草薙拨去了一个通讯。  
“草薙哥，美咲在你那么？”问题言简意赅。  
“没，小八田没来过。他今天早上有联络过我，但是通话没有声音。我正想问问你知不知道小八田出了什么状况。”  
伏见盯着他怀里扭来扭去的小狮子，许久后回道：“没事，我知道了。谢谢草薙哥。”  
说着他就切断了通话。他把小狮子放到沙发上，蹲下与它平视。既然所有其他的东西都没有可疑点，那么问题只会出在小狮子身上。  
为了证实自己的猜想，伏见对着圣马可狮喊着他恋人的名字：“美咲。”  
小狮子给了他想要的反应。  
伏见露出了这么长时间以来第一个舒心的微笑。

八田也没想到会与精神体融合。他一觉醒来只觉得视角非常的别扭，怎么能一睁眼就是自家的床沿和床底。  
他原本以为自己在做梦，想着是不是再睡一次就能恢复正常，结果直到他完全醒来才发现自己真的变成了自己的精神体。  
他慌乱的想要联系草薙，费老大力拨通了后又因为精神体的缘故说不了话，最后只得眼睁睁看着没收到回音的草薙哥挂断终端。  
还好天无绝人之路，伏见回来了。  
对于八田来说听见门锁声响起的刹那，他简直恨不得要激动的叫出声。除了伏见回来了，他脑内什么其他的东西都没有。他本来就准备这些天就算被青服调侃“哎呀，你来了”也决定必须要见见猿，看看他有没有因为超额工作而整天整夜熬夜。  
好巧不巧，伏见这就自己回了家。又好死不死，伏见进门不过五分钟就知道了八田变成小狮子的这个事实。

“美咲，你这是什么造型？”伏见在精神域用戏谑的目光打量着身无寸缕的美咲。  
“闭嘴！我怎么知道会这样。”  
现实中伏见无法与八田的精神体脑电波同频，所以他只得与八田建立精神链接，在精神域他们总不用担心交流障碍的问题。  
此时在精神域深邃的星空下，八田正半背对着伏见半坐在精神触手织出的淡金色网中。精神触手能遮挡住的部分毕竟只是很小一部分，剩下裸露的皮肤被他慌乱地拿突兀出现在身上的双翅别扭的遮挡着。可是不知道是多出来的地方有很多处，尾巴和身子他也只能堪堪遮挡住一样。  
这幅景象乍一看上去如同米其林餐厅里价格昂贵的精致甜点般莫名的诱人。伏见无意识地喉结上下滑动了一下。  
八田的眼角泛红，他装作很凶的样子瞪着远处的伏见。他还不是很会控制身上多出来的翅膀以及尾巴。突然落进伏见的精神域，他除了惊诧的用本不属于自己的翅膀护住自己以外，什么都做不了。  
正当他全心全意研究着如何挥动翅膀时，伏见已经走到他跟前了，接着他被熟悉的气味覆盖住。  
“别挡了美咲，又不是没看过。再说这儿有没有别人。”  
伏见将自己身上的外套脱了下披在他身上。  
八田拽住了身上的衣服拢了拢，搭在翅膀的布料对他来说不太舒服，同时伏见的衣服腰部也没有能给他尾巴腾地方的洞。于是他只能将外套掉了个个儿，双手穿过袖子反着穿上外套。没了衣服的阻碍，八田终于觉得自己的后背舒服了些，直接忽视了他仍旧光着身子的事实。  
屁股上与逗猫棒同源的尾巴欢快的晃了晃，八田松了口气：“猿，幸好你来了！这到底是怎么回事？我为啥会与精神体融合？难道这也是三次进化的后遗症？”  
“恐怕不是。”伏见推着眼镜，开始一本正经的胡说八道：“我又没与地狱犬融合，所以你这是个例。”  
“唔，那要怎么解决呢？”八田拽着伏见的袖子，期待的等着他的答案。  
伏见并没有回答他，而是伸手去抚摸八田背上生出的翅膀。  
刚碰到的一瞬，八田条件反射般“嗖”的收起了翅膀，他拍开伏见的手，嘟囔着：“你干嘛呀？感觉好奇怪！”  
“美咲，我们有多长时间没做完全精神链接了？”伏见倏然这么问。  
“问这个干嘛…唔…也就几周？”  
伏见并没有收回骚扰美咲翅膀的手，他第二次伸着指尖在覆羽间来回游走时，八田已经没有像最开始那样排斥了。手指摩挲羽毛的触感令八田感到一阵心痒难耐，他不得不用手捂住自己的嘴，生怕自己忍不住叫出来。  
“怎么了，美咲？这是什么不能说的事么？”伏见面带笑意的逗着美咲。许是发现美咲新的敏感点，伏见动作缓慢地顺着羽毛的纹路向内抚摸着连接八田腰侧的羽根处。接着他听到了令自己心痒的低吟声。  
八田也没想到被伏见触碰过的地方如同过电般酥麻，可是此时此刻猎物早已自投罗网钻进了猎人的陷阱中，除了任由捕猎者为所欲为，他一点其他的办法都没有。于是他只能扑上去咬上伏见的唇，顺势坐到了伏见身上。

单薄的外套再也盖不住八田一丝半缕，伏见的手指穿过挡在八田身前的衣服，轻而易举的夹住了他胸前的果实。  
为了让自己多出来的部位舒服一些，他不得不坐到伏见的大腿上，任由他勾着手指在自己身上游走。他控制不住的尾巴惊慌的缠上了伏见的腿，又被他面前的大坏蛋坏心眼的拨弄着尾巴尖那撮毛。伏见发现轻刮着八田的尾尖，身上的他就会无意识的加重一丝呼吸。就这样，在八田不知不觉中又多送了伏见一个在情事上拿捏他的把柄。  
他环住伏见的脖子虚靠在他肩头发出一阵阵好听的轻喘，埋在他身体里向内探索的手指总是能够突然一击即中，这叫他每每想要攀着伏见的肩膀起身却最终因着捣乱的指尖而自暴自弃般跌坐回去。  
精神域中他们纠缠到一块儿的精神触手泛着闪烁的金光。  
伏见花了不短的时间为美咲做着扩张，在美咲推搡着他催促时，撤出了自己的手指，引导着他缓慢的坐在了正确的位置上。八田含住伏见的全部，接着二人同时发出了满足的叹息声。  
“呼…”美咲缓了缓呼吸，跪着的膝盖颤动着想要支撑着他的身体坐起再落下，然后他就被伏见轻拍了一下屁股。  
伏见压低了声音：“别闹。”  
他们接着粘腻的吻，八田被他亲的快要断了气都没等到身下人一丝一毫的动作，他只得自己悄咪咪拖起上身，红着眼尾用丝毫没有威慑力的软糯语音说着凶巴巴的话。  
“哈…哈…猿，别是你不行了吧…”他倚着伏见的肩呼吸粗重，“加班把人加废了…啊！”  
嘲弄的挑衅话语还没蹦出来两句，他就被伏见猝不及防的摁上羽根激的哑了声。  
“不行？我行不行你还能不知道？”伏见开始动起来。自从发现了八田隐秘的敏感点后，他腾出来的手不再照顾他胸前那两点，而是专注逗弄着他的羽根。  
“唔…哈…别弄，快放手。”美咲被他顶的全身无力，他背着手想要拨开伏见作乱的手指，却被伏见拉着被迫感受着自己多出来的部位。  
“这是覆羽，向下这里是肩羽，再往下就是飞羽了。”  
“哈…我为么…唔…要了解这么…多。又不是…我的…啊…”八田断断续续的回应着伏见，又被坏心眼的饿狼作弄般的频率折腾的支离破碎。  
“说不定深入链接也没法解决问题。”  
“你说什么？！那你这不是白嫖…啊！”  
突然加快的频率不得不让八田蹙着眉一口咬在伏见肩上，连缠着伏见的尾巴也受惊似的绕的更紧。他听见伏见在自己耳边轻笑着叹息。  
“真像只真正的小狮子啊，长不大的小美咲，也挺好不是吗。”  
八田刚想反驳两句，就被急剧加快的速度拍打的支离破碎，他甚至觉得自己连片刻喘息的机会都没有。  
骤然攀上顶峰的时刻，伏见故意伸出了更多的精神触手紧紧攀附上八田的，于是他的感官被迫提升到从未有过的敏感度。进攻着自己的坏家伙同时将他的地狱犬放了出来。原本被拘在空间里的精神体顿时好奇的在他们二人身边绕来绕去。  
“美咲，它在看哦。”伏见坏笑道。八田并没有余力搭理他，只是叫他感受到包裹着自己的甬道狠狠的吸了一下。他发泄着不满将头死死埋在伏见肩上，嘴下咬的更狠了。然而高潮过后的余力对于他而言并不能给伏见留下什么特别的痕迹。伏见安抚性的缕着八田被汗水浸湿的发尾，他缓着呼吸，发狠般又抱着八田律动了几十分钟后才把自己的东西交给他。  
八田此刻真是累的连说话的力气都没有了，他软着身子躺在伏见怀里平复着呼吸。  
在昏睡过去之前，八田瞅见掠过自己眼角那一抹金色的身影。他的小狮子展开双翼，欢快的甩着尾巴，没事狮一样在伏见的精神域里一圈圈翱翔着。  
八田呢喃：“骗子，想我的话就好好说啊。”  
你以为我不知道靠时间就能解除与精神体融合这件事么。  
大骗子。

End


End file.
